


You're Mine, Rey

by rewriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriter/pseuds/rewriter
Summary: “Kriff, say it,” snarled Jessika, “Say you’re mine, Rey.”“You’re mine, Rey,” Rey mimicked, giggling childishly.“REY!”In which Rey assures Jessika in the most mature way possible that she is most definitely not in love with a certain Kylo Ren.





	You're Mine, Rey

Jessika Pava kicked the bottom of the metal bunk bed she slept in, seething. Her stomach was broiling with anxiety. She was thinking about Ben Solo. No- Kylo Ren! He chose his stupid fake name and he can die with it.

_ Pervert _ , Jessika thought,  _ kriffing pervert. Probably jerks off at night thinking about her.  _

Rey had told her everything Kylo Ren had said to her.

_ You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me. Join me. _

_ Join me.  _

_ Join me. _

_ Join me. _

“Join me!” snapped Jessika. Had she said that out loud? Rey threw her head over the side of the top bunk.

“Join you?” she chuckled. “Well, if I must.”

Rey climbed down the side of the bed and crawled under Jessika’s thin blanket. Everyone on D’Qar seemed to think that Rey was some sort of battle-worn minimalist, but the truth was much more adorable to Jessika. Rey took comfort in material goods, and would never reject them if she had the opportunity. Each soldier at the Resistance base of the New Republic was issued two blankets; Rey slept with three. Two of her own, and one of Jessika’s.

“How do you manage to sleep like this?” whispered Rey as the crawled into Jessika’s bed. “It’s freezing!”

“Well,” explained Jessika chivalrously, “You wanted my other blanket. That’s how I manage.”

Rey curled into Jessika, her nose nuzzled into Jessika’s neck.

“I know what you’re thinking about,” murmured Rey.

Jessika grunted.

“You haven’t even met him and he’s already gotten you wrapped up in his little mind games,” said Rey. “You know the type of guy he is- he thinks this is all a grand poetic battle, and that he’s the misunderstood hero. All I want to do is cut his smug little head off.”

“Thanks,” muttered Jessika, ashamed. “Sorry I’m being so stupid.”

“Hey,” said Rey, “Even the coolest, sexiest pilot in the Resistance gets to have at least one insecurity.”

Jessika sat up.

“I love you,” she said.

Rey sat up as well. She held Jessika’s jaw in her hands.

“I’d never join Kylo Ren,” said Rey. “I’m yours.”

With that, Jessika began to kiss Rey hungrily. She’s mine. 

“Kriff, say it,” snarled Jessika, “Say you’re mine, Rey.”

“You’re mine, Rey,” Rey mimicked, giggling childishly.

“REY!”

 


End file.
